


i wanna talk (about you)

by ShippingEverything



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Gen, Zombies Make, abel township mythos, in-universe real people fic, zrs5 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: People liked Abel. They liked the idea of a settlement that could save the world and they liked hearing stories about Abel, even if they weren’t true, and Peter, well, he had plenty of stories about Abel!or: doctor necropolis was once a storyteller
Relationships: Peter Lynne & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	i wanna talk (about you)

**Author's Note:**

> y'all know the drill: it's a peter fic by me so the spoilers go to lazarus (the peter graveyard one, if you don't know what i'm talking about then you simply aren't ready for this fic) 
> 
> also listen. this doesn't Actually fit the prompt but i SWEAR i started writing this THINKING about New Religon by the heydaze. anyway! please enjoy! i've had this idea abt peter writing fanfic abt abel for... so long. i think someone made a tumblr post about it once and i haven't stopped thinking about it since because it's so funny. please please enjoy
> 
> title from talk about you by mika

When you wake up in the rubble of a skyscraper, zapped half to death and pinned under a slab of concrete, ending a part of a sideshow at a circus isn’t the _worst_ thing that could happen to you, but it’s certainly not the best-case scenario either. But the Ringmaster -- Harry, that is, the Ringmaster that Peter had actually liked and not the one that was holding his favor from Amelia hostage -- didn’t ask too many questions and thought the way Peter completely covered his entire body was cool and mysterious rather than scary and weird, which was important because Peter was sure that the Ringmaster would’ve found the patches of exposed muscle and bone where Peter’s skin hadn’t quite reformed disgusting if he’d pressed the issue and made Peter remove his shroud. And Peter had liked what he was doing well enough. Sometimes, the circus was even fun! It was at least always interesting to see how people flocked in; the apocalypse happens, zombies destroy the world’s infrastructure and tear apart families, and people would _still_ voluntarily travel for days to get a little recreational fun in, so they could see the something spooky in a “safe” setting, so they could pretend to be the brave and fearless _Runner Five_ of the country-saving Ministry favorite _Abel Township_.

Which, of course, is where this all leads back to: people liked Abel. They liked the idea of a settlement that could save the world and they liked hearing stories about Abel, even if they weren’t true, and Peter, well, he had plenty of stories about Abel! He would tell them at campfires -- just a bit exaggerated and with just few enough details that they seemed like he’d heard them from a friend of a friend of a friend, just like everyone else -- and when those stories ran out, could anyone blame him for making up some of his own? Abel’s runners had become almost mythical to the point that it was easy to almost completely disconnect them from the real people he had once known and lived with -- _almost_ , because he still included little details from them, silly things like Maxine’s love of D&D and Five’s inability to keep a plant alive. It wasn’t _ethical_ exactly but it was hardly Peter’s first tango with morality and he thought that telling tall tales to commonfolk was, quite possibly, the least of his sins.

“So,” Peter says, holding his hands out beseechingly, “That’s why I think you all need to calm down about this.”

“You wrote _fanfiction_ about us,” Jody hisses, waving a stack of papers at Peter. “It got _distributed_!”

“ _I_ didn’t distribute it! I didn’t even know people wrote them down, actually, so I shouldn’t be blamed for this at all.”

“Y’know, it’s actually not all that bad,” Sam says. He has one of the stories in hand and is flipping through it slowly as Five reads over his shoulder. Peter doesn’t know which one he has, especially because Peter doesn’t even know which ones got transcribed and shared in the first place, but neither of them seem particularly disturbed by it.

“ _You’re_ not a main character,” Jody says.

“I like to think I was rather flattering towards you,” Peter says, thinking back on how he spoke of Jody -- Artemis-esque, of course, a force of nature. “I don’t even think I ever told them about how short you are.”

Jody, predictably, swats at Peter for that, which is fair enough. Five tilts their head. **“He has a point, he’s very flattering towards us,”** They sign, then with a mischievous smirk, **“I like the ones where he talks about Janine best.”**

Peter sticks his tongue out but Five just grins back at him. “Alright, alright, we’ve all had our fun. Now, can we throw these in the shredder and forget about it?”

“Oh, did you _not_ want me to get these copied and sent out as a form of pro-Abel propaganda?” Amelia pokes her head in and asks, with a look in her eyes that means she _absolutely knows that’s not what Peter would’ve ever wanted_. “Because that’s what I’ve done. Don’t worry, I made sure that they’re credited to you and people are already telling me how much they like them; Peter Lynne, a famous author! Who would’ve thought!”

Peter thinks, through the haze of his rising horror and embarrassment, that maybe he should’ve just stayed at the circus.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! zombies make has been SO much fun and i once again have to thank puptart for setting it up!
> 
> [Main Tumblr (pldubrahs)](http://www.pldubrahs.tumblr.com) | [Writing Tumblr (nacreousglowclouds)](http://nacreousglowclouds.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter (@squidias)](http://twitter.com/squidias)


End file.
